


Kind Violent Gestures

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oswald is proud of his new standing in Gotham, Victor is very protective of Oswald, protective ice man, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald is taking pride in the fact the city considers him a freak, not only that, but the reason that a lot of Hugo Strange's freaks have free reign over the city. Victor doesn't exactly feel as comfortable with being feared by most of the city.





	Kind Violent Gestures

Oswald was highly prone to getting into fights or turning small confrontations into blood baths. Ever since he switched from his faux attitude of wanting the freaks of Gotham killed to wanting to make Gotham a place safe for the freaks to live their lives and take what they wanted, he’d harbored quite a long list of new enemies. What mobsters and gangsters hadn’t been arrested, died of old age, or been killed seemed to want to remove his head from his body. Which was why Oswald would tend to bring Mr. Freeze or Firefly along with him whenever he had someplace he needed to go. As much as he did adore Bridgit and had a good bit of common ground with the girl in terms of them both being brain washed and tortured by Dr. Strange, he found a different type of connection with Victor.

As the pair of them walked through the streets he tried not to think too much about that connection, one he couldn’t quite describe or explain. Oswald smirked as he watched passersby fearfully glance towards the two of them before quickly moving along, heads lowered and whispering to each other. He knew they hated him, they hated him and they feared him. He was the bastard son they assumed murdered his own father, the one who made people disappear and ensured that the monsters of Gotham got the same if not better treatment than the elite humans of the city. He felt freer knowing he had turned on them in such a way, all thanks to Edward.

“Isn’t this amazing?” Oswald asked his ice-cold companion.

He listened to the sounds the metal suit made as Victor walked, he glanced up at his new-found friend, and even through his red goggles could see those blue eyes darting around looking at the people who hurriedly passed them by.

“What’s amazing?” He asked sounding confused.

“Look at them, not even one of them can even look at us. It used to be I’d be bumped, tripped, and assaulted by every other all-knowing bastard on these streets. Now they fear me, they don’t dare cross me. Isn’t it great?”

Victor remained silent, a thing that Oswald had grown quite accustomed to. He’d found early on that Victor had the tendency to stay quiet, it made for some conversations boring, but other ones were more interesting because of his silence and his intense eyes. Oswald shivered remembering how many drunken nights he’d spent crying and pouring his guts to him, Victor just listened, and would rub his back.

“I wouldn’t exactly consider it a great thing. They don’t respect us, they’re just scared of us. Don’t you ever just want people to see you as a normal person?”

Oswald fell quiet, his former happiness fading from him as he thought over it. There had been a time or two where he’d wanted that quite terribly, where he could walk through the streets and people would treat him with some type of respect. He had thought with Ed by his side that he could have that, that people would see him with one of the most beautiful men on the Earth and they would respect him. He felt that familiar ache in his chest as he remembered Ed, the momentary distraction kept him from looking where he was going. He bumped into somebody nearly losing his balance, Victor placed a hand on his back keeping him steady.

He'd feel that surge of rage fill him as he glared up at the man standing before him. A man about Victor’s height with a head of thinning gray hair, his brown eyes were filled with something akin to disgust as he glared at Oswald then at Victor. Oswald vaguely recalled the man knowing he had seen him somewhere before, he figured he was somebody who might have worked with or against him at some time.

“You two disgust me, you know what you did Cobblepot, by letting these freaks run free? You ruined the city, you ruined what my family and the other crime families worked our asses off for. It took just one year for a low end little queer like you and your freak of nature boyfriend to ruin what we spent years building.” The man spat angrily at him.

Oswald immediately was screwing the top off his cane ready to slice this stupid bastard’s throat, but was stopped when Victor pushed him gently back and stepped in front of him creating a barrier between him and the mobster. Oswald watched confused as Victor aimed his freeze gun at the man, a look of fear came over the middle-aged man as he started to back up, backtracking his statement from before claiming he hadn’t meant to call Oswald a queer. Oswald watched as the man’s head was frozen, the rest of his body remaining free. His mouth fell open when Victor grabbed the man by his now frozen head and smashed him against the wall of a nearby thrift shop, his head breaking into thousands of pieces of ice and gore that littered the sidewalk. His body fell to the ground twitching, blood pouring from his neck.

Victor stood staring down at the body, Oswald looked from the dead man then up towards Victor. He looked at his massive form, his stark white hair and the shine to his skin in the daylight. There was that ache in his chest, but this time it was more akin to the ache he’d felt the night he realized he had been in love with Edward Nygma.

He stood still when Victor turned his attention back to him, he quickly put his gun away before placing his gloved hands on Oswald’s shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice quiet and careful.

He managed to nod, he knew he had to look like he was in shock or maybe even scared, but he wasn’t. Not exactly.

“Ye-yes I’m okay, you just killed him.”

“He insulted you.”

That was it. Oswald cautiously placed a hand against his chest, the metal was cold beneath his touch. He stood up on his tip toes leaning forward until all he could feel was the freezing puffs of air that surrounded Victor’s head and eventually soft full lips pressed to his. He felt an arm wrap around his waist as Victor pulled his small body flush against him. Oswald shivered eyes closing as he ignored the burn of his friend’s cold skin, he wanted to feel him, to thank him. He only broke from the kiss when the cold became too much, he lowered himself back onto his feet his body still feeling cold, but he didn’t want Victor to stop holding onto him.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me, I don’t like when people say shit like that to you. I’m not going to let them talk to you that way.”

There was a protective tone to his voice and Oswald found himself craving more of it. He knew he shouldn’t have kissed him, he was terrified of how much adoration he felt right in that moment towards him, but he couldn’t help it. He took Victor by the hand and started walking again, this time he talked to him about the Lounge and about a potential date they could have together if that was alright with him.


End file.
